User blog:PaigeRhian/The 73rd Hunger Games - Chapters 3 - 5
The 73rd Hunger Games Chapter 3 - To The Capitol - Ford As we made it to each stop I caught the sight of several crying families which made me feel bad knowing that 99% of them will stick to crying. I decided to stay on our cart with Wylie as she's in a pretty bad shape. Heath told me to tell her something but I really don't think this is the right time. We are quickly met up with our mentors Ridge and Mirren. We didn't get Johanna this year, thank god. That's the beauty of having more than 2 victors, they alternate each year. I wouldn't say I was fazed by the mentors; obviously I'd met them before. Ridge was Wylie's uncle so she already had an advantage, which I am totally fine with. The way I see it, as her protector, the more help she gets the better. Not that she needs it though, she brought down a Peacekeeper one time. For a bet, obviously. We had to watch the Reapings from the other Districts so come dinnertime we all sat down huddled around the vast screen as Caeser Flickerman did his normal introductions. Chapter 4 - Reapings - Third Person District 12: On the hard, gravel of the Justice building Effie Trinket stood, larger than life speaking the words she had spoken for many years now and looking at the potential Tributes. Looking at the terrified eleven year olds who, next year, would be stood here in front of her, ready for the 'Honour' of being in the Hunger Games. One particular girl stood out. With her blonde hair in two pigtails and a hand-me-down dress. "How disgraceful!" Effie thought. Surveying the room one more time she said two words that would change peoples life forever "Ajana Detayer" a tall 14 year old creeped onto the stage and just stood there, blankly. "How odd." Effie thought. She didn't bother asking for volunteers as that kind of thing doesn't happen District 12. Ever. Again with her life-changing voice she spoke two more words as happily as the ones she had spoken before "Faldo Detah". District 11: Stretched along the vast landscape of District 11, as far as the eye could see, were crops. Everyone stood nervously in there tight or oversized clothing, probably given to by an older sibling or worn to every Games since they entered into the Reaping. The District 11 escort seemed above it all and almost bored. She barely managed to say the well wishings of the Capitol, even then she spat them out. And it seemed, before the Reapings had even started they were over, with Sela Gimat and Goran Stile were walking to there destiny. Or death... District 10: The smell of cow manure and blood stenched the outside of District 10's Justice Building, where the Reapings had taken place year after year. The escort for District 10 said a silent prayer that there would be no more twelve years olds in the games this year, after seeing District 10's two twelve year olds slaughtered in last years games. Slowly and cautiously she read out the name on her piece of paper "Viggo Cam?" The escort cannot lie to herself to say she didn't feel almost ecstatic when Viggo walked from the middle of the pack of herded females. Feeling optimistic she read out the next name "Wells Dumson" and then her heart sank as she could see a small boy approaching her. From the front row. District 9: The moment she set eyes on her two tributes she could see they were polar opposites. In the beautiful setting of grain fields stood proudly behind them. On the one hand you had the cute twelve year old girly-girl Uma Wayson and then you had Blade Mena. To say he looked evil would be an understatement. The very air around him felt tense and when he approached the stage he looked like a man on a mission. A suicide mission... District 8: District 8 is not a pleasant place for the Capitol. Their lack of plant life and fumes from the factories does not make for a nice stay. However, some may argue the Capitol was a horrible place to go. Well three could argue that. Lia Bennell, Booker Smalt, the Tributes for this year and there one remaining victor. Well good luck District 8. Their Reaping was so uneventful not even Caesar Flickerman had a word to say about it! District 6: The train fumes were as thick as powder and the people didn't smell much better either. Needless to say District 6 was never a fun place to stay in for more than thirty minutes, which luckily enough is how long average Reapings last around this place. Panem's finest place for transportation, that's seems like a cruel joke as everyone always wants to get out of there. It seems people only care about Careers and twelve year olds as when Tolfe Bownet and Craven Jaffel were reaped no one seemed to care... District 5: In a similar experience from District 9, Belinda Scarelette seemed to turn the whole District silent. Especially her District partner Ladden Misterul. The only noise that was heard when her name was called was the whirring of the nuclear power machine stood a good 100 meters away from their Justice Building. Needless to say, Belinda was well known around here. And I think everyone knows, it's not for a good reason. District 4: The disgusting smell of sea water and dead fish lingered in the air and was only brought out from the loud cry of both Tributes' "I VOLUNTEER!" It seems to of gotten old now that the escort wondered why they even bothered on a Reaping. Proudly, Althea Malet and Red Colett made their way up the stage. The escort shook her head and opened the large doors of the Justice Building, hating her life as a Capitol puppet. District 3: The hum of electricity and children misbehaving filled the air of District 3 as well as the loud cry of dismayed parents, who had come to realise that their beautiful children, their pride an joy had been reaped for the Hunger Games. Tanish Onot and Bead Bulby were nothing short of beautiful and the escort could understand why their parents were so sad to lose them to such a death trap of the Hunger Games! Chapter 5 - Analysing - Wylie We sat had already sat through many Reapings from various Districts and by the tie the got to 7 I was ready to sleep until I took note of what Caesar and his companion were talking about "Look at the girls face when the boy is reaped. Thhat could not be faked!" Were people thinking I'd faked my reaction to Heath being reaped? More importantly, I had a reaction to be analysed?! Unable to take any more slander from the Capitol's people. Shutting myself in my bedroom I let out an almighty scream. "Is this a bad time?" Ford asked. I jumped at the sight of him, he sure has good stealth. That could be a blessing or a curse... After an awkward few minutes of Ford being sat on the edge of my bed whilst I was ranting and cursing up a storm I eventually asked him to leave, as I could see he was just about as unhinged as I was. Before he left he said something to me that I had hoped for with all my heart "Heath told me to tell you that he knows." he croaked. "What?" I said, rather impolitely, I may add. "He said he heard you and he knows.", he repeated, "I.. I don't know what it means... He said you would understand" I was frozen in my current position processing my thoughts. I couldn't manage anything but a nod. Heath knew. And for the second time today, I burst into tears... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts